


And he went on

by leventhumps101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: FIx It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhumps101/pseuds/leventhumps101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arthur's death Merlin did the only thing he could do. He continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he went on

Merlin went on and found more adventures. In different lands and worlds. He went to places of pure magic and place that had never seen it. He used different names for each adventure. Gandalf, Godrick, and Oz. He climbed mountains and swam seas. He helped people. He learned to sing and dance and (finally) how to fight. He traveled everywhere but he never forgot his beginnings. Merlin never forgot him, no matter where he went. Arthur was always a part of him.


End file.
